Will It Last?
by MeliLovesYa
Summary: Sakura and Tobi. Twins. Their destinies and the destinies of those around them are all intertwined in a malevolent maelstrom of unadulterated chaos. Care to join in?
1. Information

Will It Last? Information 

Hi! *Sings along to _Like a G6_* This is my Cousin and me's new fic! This is an idea that has been in the making for like ever. I'm not the BEST writer in the world, but hey; at least I'm trying. Now this story is 'bout two OCs, Tobi and Sakura. Tobi is married to Seto Kaiba, and Katsuya Jonouchi to Sakura. This story is going to start with our Ancient Egypt plot. We had an idea to go back to Egypt like they did in season five.

At least, I think it's five. Whatever.

_This is about a year old. I'm gonna post what we have on Fanfiction because I can. :P_

Okay, now here are a few promises we want to get out of the way: 

1. We promise that we will make you laugh. I consider myself a downright hilarious person. Let's hope y'all agree. 

2. We promise to make it fun. I am just one big ball of fun, and it shows in my writing!

3. We promise that we will try to respond to all our comments and please do comment and rate! I want to know how shitty my writing is! I appreciate all faves/alerts/reviews. Thanks! 

So now, here is a list of our random OCs that are mentioned in/have a role in our story.

The OCs below are the 21st century versions. The ancient Egypt versions will be described within the fic itself.

1. Tobi Kaiba- She's married to Seto Kaiba, but is also in love with Malik Ishtar and has a somewhat benign crush on her sister's husband, Joey Wheeler. She has short black hair down to her shoulders, emerald green eyes, and a nice body.

2. Ichijo Kaiba- Tobi's eldest son and his father is Seto. He looks just like Seto, only he has Tobi's green eyes. 

3. Hasani Ishtar- Tobi's middle child and Malik is the father. Hasani looks just like Malik, only with darker hair and golden eyes. 

4. Tokine Jonouchi- Tobi's youngest child, her father is Joey. Anyway, Tokine is a mini-Tobi with Joey's eyes and hair color. 

5. Sakura Jonouchi- She's Tobi's younger twin sister, and married to Joey. She does accidentally make love with Seto, but let's not talk about that. She also loves Thief King Bakura (AKA Thiefy). Anyway, she looks just like Tobi, only she has a smaller chest, a few freckles, and she dyed her hair red. 

6. Duke Jonouchi- Sakura's eldest son and Joey is the father. He looks like a tiny Joey. No alterations at all. Go figure. 

7. Raiden Jonouchi- Sakura's second child Joey is his father. He has light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and the most lovable smile in the world.

8. Umi Kaiba- Sakura's third child and Seto is the father. She has sea blue eyes, midnight shining black hair, and a to-die-for personality. 

9. Soi Bakura- Sakura's youngest child, Thief King is the father. She has snow white hair, and pale blue eyes. Kinda looks like Kisara. She's too young for a personality. She's a new-born. 

10. And there shall be more coming up, but they will be explained in the story. Kay? 

Well, now that that's out of the way, enjoy the story!

_My writing really sucks, but I hope someone will enjoy this shit. :3_


	2. Chapter 1

5000 years ago… in a land far, far HUWAII… this happened.

**No P.O.V  
><strong>

Today, two new children have entered this world. Here, in the land of Egypt, two little girls are born. Minutes apart, these two twins are the start of an amazing story, but they are unaware. For these two girls also live in the 21st century. The children born in Egypt at the height of the Egyptian empire are the past lives of the two girls from our time. The females from our time are the reincarnations of their past lives.

**Aknamkanon's P.O.V.  
><strong>

Finally, I have a daughter! But, what is this? Another child? A twin? Oh Ra no! That is an omen of horrid luck, as inscribed by the gods…

Dammit!

"Guards! I demand your immediate presence!" I roared, summoning the guards to my side.

"Yes, my Pharaoh?" One of the two inquired after they both bowed lowly.

"Get rid of the second one! It's a twin! You know how terrible of luck that is!" I thundered.

"Y-yes your highness," The other one responded, both of them bowing again.

As they were grabbing the newborn monstrosity; my wife, Riza, grabbed one of their wrists. She whispered something inaudible to them, and they stood back up whilst glancing suspiciously at each other. They then exited the room with haste, murmuring under their breath.

As I turned to my love, she cracked a small smile at me. "I have named the second one Sakura," She sighed lovingly.

"But what shall the name of the first one be?" I questioned with an adoring smile, staring into the depths Riza's emerald eyes.

"How about Tobi? That name has a sweet ring to it," my Queen suggested, gazing into the little jade irises peering back up at her in interest.

"Tobi," I confirmed with a nod, "It sounds like a great name."

**Random Guard Number One's P.O.V.  
><strong>

As we walked briskly towards to palace gates, I glanced at the little bundle of torment I was carrying. Her shining ruby eyes blinked at me in amazement as she rubbed at her cheek with a miniscule hand. She was just too cute for her own good.

I then chose to remember what Riza had told me, "Her name shall be Sakura. Take her as far from the Palace as possible, take her to Kul Elna. Hand her off to a responsible adult, and disappear. Please, for me," the Queen whispered in my ear, making sure we weren't overheard. I gazed at her and nodded with a downcast understanding. As I took my leave, I saw her smile hopefully.

_~Time Skip to Kul Elna~  
><em>

**(Still Guard's P.O.V.)  
><strong>

I ran my eyes over the lowly town of Kul Elna. The Village of Thieves. Why here, of all places? I mean this village is tiny, grimy, rat-infested, and poorer than the dirt it sits on.

I then noticed a small boy of about 3 or 4 years old playing in the dirt. He had pure white hair, pale lavender eyes, and a darker tan than most Egyptians you see.

As I returned my gaze to the crook-infested town, I realized at that precise moment that there was no one else in this disgusting village. Not a soul. Not even a low-life bandit looking for someone to mug. I mean, it was absolutely barren. Save myself, my partner, and the peculiar boy crouching before us. He was just minding his own business, messing around in the sand.

Then it hit me.

I have to get rid of the second child! I then glanced desperately at my fellow guard, his expression was as confused as I felt. I then had another brilliant realization; I could give this little bundle of trouble to the kid! Yes! Genius plan!

So I handed this kid the baby, who was wrapped in a piece of cloth. He peered at me with his serene ocean eyes and inquired, "What's this?" I couldn't help but smile at this interesting little boy.

"Well, I need you to take Sakura here, and hand her to an adult. Can you do that for me?" I told him with the sweetest voice I could muster. He gave me a huge grin and nodded his head, his snowy hair bouncing in all directions. The kid took off down the road and bolted past rows of run-down cottages as the bundle in his arms began wailing. I turned my head to face my colleague, a content and relieved grin sliding its way onto my tan face.

**Thief King's P.O.V.** **(He's three at this point, so cut him some slack with his grammar and choice of vocabulary. He's actually impressively fluent for a toddler.)**

I ran down the street, and went straight to Jiraya's house. He will know what to do with this thing.

As I got closer to his house, the thing in arms began to make loud noises and move around a lot. It scared me so I ran even faster so Jiraya could help me.

"JIRAYA!" I screamed, hitting the door really hard. "GET OUT HERE!"

"What is it, kid?" Jiraya said.

"I need your help!" I told him.

"With what?" he said

"This!" I yelled, handing him Sakura.

"What the fuck?" Jiraya yelled in surprise.

"A baby...?" He said, looking at me.

"Yup!" I nodded with a big smile.

**Jiraya's P.O.V**.

"I guess. Does this mean I have a daughter now?" I asked Bakura incredulously.

"Yeah! It does!" Bakura grinned. I guess I could do this. Raising a baby girl, how hard can it be?

_~Meanwhile at the palace~  
><em>

**Riza's P.O.V.**

I gazed at my newest child with loving eyes as she played with her elder brother. Atemu and Tobi seem to be getting along fine, that's good. They are only a year apart, so I'm not surprised. These two will have great futures.

I'm absolutely sure of it.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, from now on, I will write all the ages at the beginning of every chapter. The ages will change in accordance to time skips and whatnot. **

_**Tobi and Sakura: 7**_

_**Atemu: 8**_

_**Seth: 9**_

_**Thiefy (Thief King Bakura) and his group of friends with random and mismatched names: 10**_

_**Mahad: 15**_

_**Kaito: 25**_

**Jiraya's P.O.V.**

"Yay! Tomorrow's my first day at the academy! I can't wait!" the raven-haired five-year-old in front of me squealed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now calm down, Squirt," I told her calmly, using her nick-name playfully.

"Oh, but Daddy! I'm so excited!" she grinned at me, her crimson eyes sparkling.

"I know! Just calm the hell down," I sighed.

"But I'm gonna be the only girl! This is going to be really fun!" she proclaimed.

"Jeez... Just. Get. Over. It!" I exclaimed, aggravated.

"Okay, okay," She murmured in defeat.

Haha! Victory.

**Aknamkanon's P.O.V.**

As I sat in my throne, I got my eyes covered from behind.

"Guess who!" the immature voice giggled.

"Tobi!" I stated, recognizing the voice instantly.

"Haha! How'd you know, Daddy?" she asked me with an innocent smile.

"'Cause I'm that good!" I explained, pulling her into a giant bear hug.

"Eeeeeeee!" she squealed, trying to escape my grip.

"Why are you here, peasant?" I asked formally, messing around like usual.

"Oh no reason, my Pharaoh! I just wanted to remind you that I'm going to the Magic Academy tomorrow!" she responded cracking a huge grin.

I just kissed her cheek and informed her, "Ah, but you are not going to be in the actual Academy. Mahad is going to be teaching you. You deserve nothing less, my little sunbeam."

"What about my brother?" she inquired.

"He shall be taught with you. The two are in your own class. Okay, sweetheart?" I explained.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Kay!" she smiled, her smile just warms my heart. That's why she's my little sunbeam.

**Thief King's P.O.V.**

As I strolled down the street towards the Magic Academy, I felt something small bash into my side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled furiously at the black object that hit me. Then I realized I know her from somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it.

Oh well.

"Sorry..." she muttered, picking up her magic books.

"Yeah, you should be!" I snapped irritably.

She glared at me, and then recognized me. Her eyes widened. "Y-you're the infamous Thief King Bakura!" she practically screamed.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" I replied cockily.

"I heard of you... You're sneaky. Crafty. They say you've robbed more people that you've met. Is this true?" she asked me curiously.

"Hell yeah. Who are you by the way?" I confirmed with a haughty grin.

"I'm Sakura! I'm the first girl to go to the Magic Academy!" she squealed with excitement.

"Wow! I don't care!" I told her truthfully. She just stuck a pink tongue out at me and left. As I watched her skip down the street in her tattered thief's clothes, I smirked. Maybe she can be useful later on.

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

I ran my gaze over my new batch of students and smiled. This is going to be a great year. Then I saw it. That girl. A _girl_. What the hell was she doing here? Girls aren't supposed to learn magic! They should be home, cooking, cleaning, and doing chores.

"Great... Alright class!" I called for the class' attention. "It's nice to see you, even though this is our first time meeting. I will be your teacher for the remainder of your school experience. I am Kaito Sokuri," I introduced myself to my students.

_~Meanwhile at the Royal Palace~  
><em>

**Tobi's P.O.V.**

I pranced down the hall of my home, towards the "Magic Courtyard" as Master Mahad calls it. Today, Atemu and I are going to get magic lessons!

Yay!

I rushed into the courtyard 'o magic and plopped down next to my brother.

"Nice of you join us Tobi," Master Mahad scolded me.

"Sorry Master Mahad! Seth hid all my clothes so I had to find them," I apologized quickly with a swift bow.

He smiled warmly at me, "Alright, but be here on time tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" I said with a joking salute.

He laughed, "Okay! Time to get to work children!"

"Yeah! Let's do this thing!" My big brother stated energetically. We all started to crack up. Master Mahad wiped his eye and began our lesson. I'm finally gonna become a Magician!

Excitement!

_~Skip to Recess at Kul Elna~ _

**No P.O.V.**

"Okay, class! Time for recess! Go out to the courtyard, and I'll pick you up later." Kaito gladly told the class. He was met by a general wave of agreement, save a loud squeal from the girl.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I squealed loudly when Sokuri-sensei mentioned recess. Everyone's head turned towards me.

"What?" I questioned, bamboozled. The rest of the class just shook their snobby heads at me. I was the last to stumble out of the building into the large courtyard.

Thief King then jogged up to me and asked if I wanted play Magician with him and his group of friends. But, one of his friends decided to amble up and be a jerk.

"Thief! We can't let a _girl_ play with us." He said the word girl as if it was cursed or something.

I glared at him and told him off, "So what if I'm a girl? How does that affect my personality? How does that mean that I can't play? What if I told _you_ that _you_ couldn't play with us 'cause your hair is blonde? Would that be fair? I think not. So it's not fair for you to refuse my right to play this game just because I'm a girl!"

Boy. I let him have it. But it—sadly—was to no avail. He just gave me a death-look and stalked off, grabbing Thief King's hand in the process and dragging the white-haired boy along after him.

**Thief King's P.O.V.**

"Hey Thief King! Get your ass over here!" One of my friends called. I glanced at him, gazed at Sakura, and then spun on my heel. I walked over to my group of friends.

"Let's play Magician!"Jonouchi suggested.

I cracked a grin.

"Yeah!"Honda agreed.

"So… How do you play again?" Raphael questioned timidly.

Jack smiled warmly at him, "I'll teach you."

_~At the palace~  
><em>

**Mahad's P.O.V.**

"Wow! That was a great lesson, kids!" I cheered. They both got sparkly eyes, and grinned.

"Yeah! That was really awesome~!" Tobi squealed in delight.

"Uh-huh," Atemu agreed.

I smiled at them. "Alrighty kids! You may leave."

Tobi grinned at me and asked, "Hey Mahad-sama... Can I hang out with you?"

I gave her a warm smile, "Sure Tobi! What do you want to do?"

"Hmn... Can we go swimming?" she suggested.

"Okay. That sounds fun!" I exclaimed happily. This girl has some sort of strange power to make people happy. She's kind of like a little sister to me.

_~To __da Nile~  
><em>

"C'mon Master Mahad! The water's fine!" Tobi yelled to me while sending a splash my way. I grinned and landed a cannon-ball right next to her, soaking her to the bone. She squealed and jumped on me. I laughed and put her on my shoulders. Tobi giggled and scooped her hand down to splash my face. I chuckled and dropped her into the water. As her head bobbed to the surface, I smirked. I splashed her right as she opened her eyes.

"Eeeeeeee! Mahad!" She screamed. I just laughed my ass off. And she didn't like that. So she sucks up water and spits it at me, her raven locks bouncing around her.

The rest of the day is gonna be really fun!


End file.
